Prey
Prey is a Clan term for the small animals that are caught for the purpose of consumption. Details :The importance of eating is something that all of the Clans are concerned about every single day. They eat to keep up strength and maintain the health of the Clan as a whole. Each of the Clans have a hunting specialty, due to the terrain they are familiar with and the traditions the cats are raised by. Many different species are hunted by the warrior cats. Usually, after killing prey, a cat will give praise to StarClan for its life,Such as in Warrior's Return, page 16 and will bury it to keep it safe from other predators until they are ready to carry it back to camp. The remains (i.e. the bones, feathers, fur) are traditionally buried. Cats will not kill prey only for fun, without the intention of using it to feed oneself, or the Clan. The hunters may not eat until they have caught prey. Traditionally, the weaker cats will be fed before the apprentices and warriors. The leader of a Clan must send more patrols before the cold weather strikes. In leaf-bare, prey is much harder to find. Crowfood "Crowfood" is the Clan term for prey that has left to become rotten and unfit to eat. Prey typically is considered Crowfood after about one or two days since it was killed. Clan cats will occasionally eat Crowfood if they are desperate and starving, but they avoid it as much as possible as it usually causes bellyaches or more severe illnesses. The word "Crowfood" can also be used as an insult, such as, "Shut up, you mangy piece of crowfood." In the old forest, a source of crowfood was Carrionplace, where rotten prey could always be found, but it was known to carry sickness. However, ShadowClan sometimes resorted to eating it, as the warriors were used for fighting, not huntingRevealed in Into the Wild, page 258. =List of Prey Animals= Amphibians Frogs :Frogs are leathery gray-green or gray-brown amphibians with powerful hind legs and a small brown patch by each eye. They are two to three kitsteps (inches) long and they are covered in leathery skin. They do not walk, but jump in most circumstances. Frogs are found near ponds, pools and swamps. They are eaten only by ShadowClan. :Species: Anura :Book Mentions: :*''Starlight: Littlecloud comments on his hunger and wouldn't mind eating a frog. The the other medicine cats;stare at him in surprise, but;Littlecloud defends them, saying, ''"They don't taste that bad!"''Pages 40-44 :*Secrets of the Clans: During the tour of the old ShadowClan camp, Boulder says to the reader ''"Oh, I see you've spotted a frog. I know they look pretty unappetizing - trust me, I was as reluctant as you to try them when I first came to the forest. But you should try them. Peel off the skin first - that's very chewy. Underneath, it tastes like if you mixed rabbits and fish together."''page 58 :*Into the Woods: Sasha watches a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Tigerstar, Rowanpaw, and Jaggedtooth, chasing a frog. Rowanpaw comments that they're nasty, but Tigerstar says that distasteful or not, prey is prey. Toads :'Toads''' are greenish-brown amphibians with thick legs and warty skin. They are usually bigger than frogs, three to five kitsteps (inches) long. They posses a heavy rounded shape. Unlike frogs, they will walk rather than jump. Toads favor damp woodland areas for their homes. :Species: Anura :Book Mentions: *''Starlight: Littlecloud comments on his hunger and wouldn't mind eating a toad and the other medicine cats exclaim in surprise, but Littlecloud defends them, saying, "''They don't taste that bad! Avians Eagles :Eagles are birds of prey. They are described as huge birds with cold, cruel eyes, wide wings, and curved talons. They are the prey of choice for the Tribe of Rushing Water, who are apparently to only cats brave enough to attack an eagle. These cats hunt them using other prey as bait. :Species: Accipitridae :Book Mentions: :*''Moonrise: Stormfur almost gets caught by an eagle as he jumps across a gap on the way to the Tribe of Rushing Water. :*Dawn: Marshkit almost gets taken by an eagle, but Brackenfur saves him by clawing at the bird until it loosens its grip. :*Outcast: As Jaypaw crosses a gap on the way to the Tribe, an eagle screech startles him. Later, Pebble tells the cats that only cave-guards know how to fight attacking eagles. Hawks :'Hawks''' are birds of prey that the Tribe of Rushing Water catch. The chicks are taken as prey in the season of "freed-water" or newleaf. They are smaller than eagles. :Species: Accipitrinae :Book Mentions: A Dangerous Path, Moonrise, Dawn :*''A Dangerous Path: Snowkit is taken by a Hawk. :*Moonrise: Crag teaches Stormfur how to hunt hawks by saving him from one. Later, Stormfur catches a hawk to share with the other travelers. Falcons :'Falcons''' are another kind of bird of prey. This is the most commonly taken piece of prey by the Tribe of Rushing Water. They are smaller and faster than hawks. :Species: Falco :Book Mentions: Moonrise, Dawn Finches :Finches are commonly known as chaffinches. They are a type of songbird often caught by ThunderClan. :Species: Fringillidae :Book Mentions: Into the Wild Thrushes :Thrushes are another kind of songbird. They have blue-gray feathers and dark eyes. :Species: Turdidae :Book Mentions: :*''Dark River: Cinderpaw covers for Lionpaw by saying he ate a stale thrush. Later, Whitewing is seen carrying a plump thrush back from a hunting patrol. Sparrows :'Sparrows''' are small, plump brown-gray songbirds with short tails and stubby, powerful beaks. :Species: Passeridae :Book Mentions: In Fire and Ice, Brackenpaw is seen plucking the feathers from a sparrow. Crows :Crows are scavenging birds with black feathers. They are one of the most intelligent animals and considered by the cats to be difficult to catch . :Species: Corvus :Book Mentions: :*''Into the Wild: Ravenpaw catches an old, yet big, crow, impressing Tigerclaw :*Dark River: Brackenfur catches a crow after Hollypaw questions him about the new kits in ShadowClan and whether she would be able to fight them in battle. Pigeons and Doves :'Pigeons''' and doves are stout-bodied birds with short necks. :Species: Columbidae :Book Mentions: A Dangerous Path, Rising Storm :*''Rising Storm: Cloudpaw kills a pigeon before Fireheart is able to. Starlings :'Starlings''' are a type of songbird. They have black feathers with iridescent markings and bright yellow beaks. Firestar seems to enjoy them. :Species: Sturnidae :Book Mentions: Midnight Magpies :Magpies are birds that are killed by ThunderClan. They are black and white. They are also related to crows and are also very intelligent. :Species: 'Corvidae :'Book Mentions: Forest of Secrets Pheasants :Pheasants are large birds found in woodland and shrubland. They are uncommon but prized for their size and eaten exclusively by ThunderClan. :Species: Phasianus colchicus :Book Mentions: :*''Dawn: Shrewpaw chases after a pheasant over a Thunderpath, and he is hit and killed by a monster. Thornclaw, Shrewpaw's mentor, explains this to Firestar when he returns to camp. :*Fading Echoes: Sandstorm catches a pheasant on a hunting patrol. 'Wrens :'''Wrens are small songbirds that often have brown wings with white flecks. :Species: Troglodytidae :Book Mentions: :*''The Sight: Jaykit smelled out a wren with a belly alive with maggots in the fresh-kill pile and shows it to Leafpool, who praises him for finding it. Moorhens : '''Moorhens' are medium-sized water birds that are mostly brown or black with some white markings. : Species: Gallinula : Book Mentions: Bluestar's Prophecy Blackbirds :Blackbirds are songbirds that are often caught by ThunderClan. :Species: Turdus merula :Book Mentions: Battles of the Clans, Sign of the Moon 'Chickens' :Chickens are farm-birds often caught by rogues and loners. :Species: Gallus gallus domesticus :Book Mentions: Shattered Peace 'Robins' :Book Mentions: Starlight Fish :Fish are the main prey of RiverClan. Their diet of fish makes their fur repel the water, therefore RiverClan cats are good swimmers . Different species of fish have been mentioned (such as trout , minnow , salmon , pike ), but usually they are simply referred to as "fish", no matter what species it is. It is also mentioned in Midnight, and the traveling cats are surprised that it looks golden. :Species: Osteichthyes :Book Mentions: Midnight, Fading Echoes Soricomorphs Moles :Moles have velvety black fur, spade-like paws, and tiny eyes. While they do not see well they are rarely sighted above ground, making them difficult for cats to kill. Moles can be found anywhere that earthworms are. Moles are rarely eaten. :Species: Talpa europaea :Book Mentions: Shrews (terrestrial) :Shrews are small rodent-like creatures with gray to brown fur, long noses, small eyes, and somewhat rounded bodies. They live in woodland areas or near hedgerows, while keeping most of their activity to the night, dusk, or dawn. It was Ivypaw's first prey. :Species: Sorex araneus, Sorex minutus :Book Mentions: Midnight, Fading Echoes Water Shrews :Water shrews are large shrews who are well adapted to life in and on the edge of water. They have small ears, a waterproof coat, and tail with a line of stiff fur that acts as a rudder. They are mainly active at night, usually right before dawn. They live in burrows at the edge of unpolluted flowing water. RiverClan is known to often catch water shrews. In the old forest, ThunderClan would occasionally hunt them. :Species: Neomys fodiens :Book Mentions: Dark River :*In Dark River Mistyfoot is seen stalking a water shrew. She is frustrated when it runs away, since her Clan is starving. Lagomorphs Rabbits :Rabbits are compact animals with long legs, oval shaped heads, and long ears. Their fur is typically brown with ruddy streaks, the underside of the animal normally being paler than the topside. Their fur is thick and soft, but it is not waterproof. Rabbits live in burrows they dig in soil that is soft enough. They prefer the mouths of these burrows to be located in areas with a lot of cover. They are quick and swift animals, and are usually only caught by WindClan, but sometimes caught by ThunderClan. They have a rich, meaty flavor. Longtail was blinded because a rabbit scratched him in the eyes. :Species: Oryctolagus cuniculus :Book Mentions: Midnight, Firestar's Quest Hares :Hares have long legs and ears similar to a rabbit. Their fur is most commonly an orange shade of brown. They live in shallow scrapes in the ground at the bases of brush and briar. They are most active at dusk and dawn, favoring the cover of dark for their foraging efforts. :Species: Lepus europaeus :Book Mentions: Moonrise Reptiles Snakes :Snakes are long, thin animals with mottled skin in shades of dark and light brown that range from yellow to red. In appearance, most snakes are very similar to adders (see below), and in some cases, it can be difficult to tell the difference. They will even behave as adders do in an attempt to frighten potential predators. Snakes favor homes near bodies of water, with good locations to both hunting rodents and sunning themselves. Honeyfern was killed by one in Sunrise. ''In addition to this, Adderkit was killed by a snake, thus earning his name. :'Species': Serpentes :'Book Mentions': ''Secrets of the Clans, Sunrise: *''Sunrise: Honeyfern is killed by a snakebite, while saving Briarkit. Adders :'Adders''' are snakes with long, scaly bodies, greenish-brown in females, and steely gray in males, that are marked with indented zig-zag stripes. Their head also possess a V or X shaped light colored marking. The bite of the adder is very dangerous, being venomous. Adders favor areas of dense woodland with sunny areas suitable for warming themselves. Ravenpaw caught one while he was out hunting near Snakerocks. In addition, Smallear was bitten by one. Adderkit was also named for the adder that killed him, which Tallstar supposedly killed after to avenge the kit's death. :Species: Vipera berus ::Other Link(s): Student Health on Adder Bites :Book Mentions: Bluestar's Prophecy, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans *''Into the Wild: An adder is caught by Ravenpaw on a hunting assessment. Lizards '''Lizards' are small brown reptiles with mottled, leathery skin and low slung bodies. Their tails are long and whip-like, and their legs stick out of the sides of their bodies rather than behind under them. Lizards live in many areas, but favor those with ground cover and moisture that attracts the insects they eat, specificly ShadowClan territory. Species Lacerta vivipara Book Mentions Coming Soon Rodents Squirrels Squirrels are kitten-sized rodents with long, fluffy tails and clever paws. The majority of squirrels are gray, though the occasional red might be seen. They are agile and can climb trees without trouble. They favor dawn and dusk as their foraging times, and are common in woodland areas. They are often caught by ThunderClan. They were Bluepaw's first prey. Species: Sciurus vulgaris and Sciurus carolinensis Book Mentions: Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and IceMentioned on pages 8, 104, and 105, Firestar's Quest, Secrets of the Clans Dark River Voles '''Voles' are very small brown rodents with mid-length tails and small ears. All voles are nimble, though only some species of them are good climbers. They live in grassy fields, scrub-lands, woodlands and gardens with enough cover for them to be comfortable. Bluefur once said that it was her favorite when Snowfur caught one. Species Clethrionomys glareolus'' and Microtus agrestis '''Book Mentions: Midnight, Into the Wild, Bluestar's Prophecy, Eclipse', Sunrise *Warrior's Refuge: Millie catches her first voleRevealed on page 18 Water Voles '''Water Voles' are small rodents with short noses, tails, and dense brown fur. They are most active during daylight hours and prefer to make their homes near slow, moving water. When disturbed, they will dive into the water for safety with a distinctive 'plop'. Specificly prey of RiverClan. Species: Arvicola terrestris Book Mentions: *''Fire and Ice'' - Graystripe falls into the river while trying to catch a water vole *Cinderpaw, Hollypaw and Berrypaw are on their assessment when Cinderpaw says that she caught four water voles Mice Mice are small brown rodents with long naked tails, whiskers, large ears, and prominent dark eyes. All species are active primarily in during the night. They are agile climbers and have very sensitive hearing. They prefer to live in places with ground-cover and a steady supply of nuts and seeds for them to eat. In A Dangerous Path, it is Bramblekit's first prey. Species Apodemus sylvaticus, Micromys minutus, Mus musculus Book Mentions: Into the Wild, Fire and Ice''Mentioned on pages 9, 110, 119, 124, 134, 140, 146, 147, 150, 160, 166, 200, 234, 281, 287, 296, and 297, ''A Dangerous Path, Midnight Rats Rats are kit-sized rodents with long bald tails and fur that ranges from gray-brown through black. Rats can swim and climb with great agility, and are powerful jumpers. They are intelligent, and live in colonies called mischiefs. They are also aggressive and willing to fight back when attacked. In the Old Forest, they live at Carrionplace, and are known to carry diseases and give infection-prone bites. In Into the Wild, Bluestar loses a life from fighting rats. In Firestar's Quest, Rainfur is killed while a patrol of SkyClan attack the rats that are threatening to kill the Clan. Species: Rattus norvegicus and Rattus rattus Book Mentions: Into the Wild, Fire and Ice''Mentioned on pages 3, 45, 67, 71, and 72, ''Firestar's Quest, Moonrise, Dawn, Outcast, Secrets of the Clans References and Citations Category:Creatures Category:Reference